


Virus

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [36]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, get ready to see the extent of my tech knowledge lmao, technology boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Iskall takes his time updating his software, but Doc is too impatient. Obviously, this becomes a problem.





	Virus

"This is Mumbo, what's up Iskall?" Mumbo tucked his phone under his chin as he wiped redstone from his hands.

"Mumbo? Why did you call? You know it's debug week!"

"What? No, you called me! What's going on here?"

Iskall's sigh crackled through the receiver. "I think I missed a virus. If I call again, don't answer!" Iskall hung up, leaving Mumbo very confused.

"Who was that?" Grian soared down, peeking at Mumbo's phone over his shoulder.

"It was Iskall, but apparently he's got a virus that called me..." Mumbo rubbed his mustache thoughtfully.

"Huh! Weird, it looks like he's calling me too!" Grian picked up his phone. "Ello Iskall! Aw, he hung up. Should we go check on him?"

"Probably not, it's his debug week. Every so often he updates his software, and makes tweaks to the programming. I guess he ran into a little problem."

"What about Doc? Does he need to update too?"

"I suppose so, although I've never heard him mention a debug week like Iskall does," Mumbo mused. "Shall we go ask him?"

"Field trip!"

The pair glided below the nether hub, where Doc had been working nonstop on his piston bolt.

"Hullo? Doc?" Mumbo called.

"Mince pie." Doc's voice called from around a corner.

"Huh? Where are you?"

"The square root of 81 is 9!"

Grian cautiously crept over to the pile of shulkers, poking around before waving Mumbo over. "Doc, are you alright?"

"In season four Ren took the horse!" Doc growled. He was tucked in the corner, a tower of shulker boxes built up around him. His eye flickered and his robotic arm spasmed as he waved them away.

"Doc, what's wrong? You're yammering nonsense!"

Doc didn't speak, simply glaring at the pair.

"Doc, does this have to do with your robotics?" Mumbo pointed to his eye. "Iskall's working on his right now, and we were wondering if you need to fix things like he does."

Doc scowled, but nodded slowly.

"Well then why don't you do a debug week like him?" Grian asked curiously.

Doc opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. He pulled out a book and quill and quickly scribbled a paragraph.

_Don't have time for a full week. Clearly I should, missed a bug. Can't control my arm, can't use my elytra, can't get out of here._

"Oh! We'll help you!" Grian looped his arms under Doc's, pulling him out of his hole. Doc gathered his footing and glared.

_I can walk. Make a staircase out of here._

"Already on it!" Mumbo called, displaying the makeshift staircase he had dug into the wall, leading up to the main hub.

The trio ran up the stairs, and decided it would be best to visit Iskall. They stepped into the icy glaciers, enjoying the cool air compared to the nether.

"Iskall! Where are you?" Grian called.

"Busy, come back later!" His voice echoed off the ice.

"We've got Doc here though, and he's a mess!"

There was quiet shuffling, and Iskall stumbled into view, wires sticking out of an open panel on his eye. "Doc, I swear, next time I'm not going to help you." He popped a small panel on the side of Doc's head, and pressed a button, causing Doc's eye to go dark, and his arm went limp.

"Thanks Iskall," Doc thanked reluctantly.

"You can't treat everything half-heartedly, man. Next time I have a debug week, you need to come over."

"Ugh, does it have to take a full week though? Surely we can take down the firewall for a day to speed things up-"

"No. Last time we tried that, it took a month to squash all the bugs I picked up. The optimum amount of time is a week, because it gives enough time for everything to download, and for me to make sure there are no virus'." Iskall folded his arms definitely.

Grian and Mumbo shared a confused glance. "I think that's our cue to leave. Bye!"


End file.
